


Lending A Hand

by DaggerFallen, Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, One Shot, collab fic, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Black was tasked to help Gold babysit two baby Pokemon.





	Lending A Hand

* * *

“A new movie? What’s it gonna be about, Boss?” A nosy boy looked over the shoulder of his boss to try and get a peek at the script for their company’s upcoming movie. Though every time he thought he could read a line she moved so that he couldn’t.

“You’re going to wait and see it in theaters like everyone else, now sit here and wait for the guest stars like I told you, okay, Black?” White sighed and checked off actors as she saw them coming in, “I know you’re bored but please wait.”

“Guest stars? You mean the baby Pokemon?” Black thought it was funny to call them ‘guest stars’, but he supposed that they’d be trying just as hard as everyone else. They were supposed to be traveling all the way to Unova from Johto, which was a long way. At least in his head, it was. All this for baby Pokemon, he didn’t understand why they didn’t just visit their daycare.

“Yes, and like I’ve told you ten times before, please don’t bother their caretaker,” She grabbed a few dresses for herself to wear since she would be starring in a musical number in the movie.

“Why would I bother a daycare man?” he asked with a tone of confusion.

“Because, haven’t you heard? He’s a Dexholder from Johto—“ Everything she said from then on was cut off in his mind. Now he was focused on one thing: battling an older Pokedex Holder sounded way cooler than waiting for a movie to finish in production.

“And  _ don’t  _ battle him! You’re going to be helping him take care of the baby Pokemon so play nice!” She shot him a look and went to get dressed.

From the moment she left though he became even more restless. He couldn’t think about anything else. That one thought was hogging his mind now, he really needed Musha’s help. The office became awkwardly quiet when the workers turned to see a boy with a Musharna on top of his head, but he wasn’t even paying attention.

“Whoa, now that’s something I’ve never seen before,” a voice rang out after the front door to the studio opened with the chime of a bell. The sounds of skittering baby Pokemon followed after and Black looked up to lock eyes with a man who was trying his best to hold in chuckles.

He took Musharna off of his head and ran over, practically tripping over himself on the way, “Senior Gold?! From Johto?” Naturally, Black had learned upon every great trainer there ever had been. Gold was one of his role models.

“My reputation precedes me I see,” he said proudly with a smug grin. “You’re the one that’s supposed to help me keep these rascals in line until it’s their turn for the movie right?”

Black bobbed his head. Excitement lit up in his eyes. As he was about to scream, however, Musha continued eating his dreams, making Gold flinch from his spot. The Hatcher’s eyes widened.

“Whoa, you really sure you’re okay there?” Gold asked and Black just smiled.

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered, and once Musha finished eating all of his dreams, it removed its mouth from its trainer’s head. It smiled while the Dreamer grinned. “Thanks, Musha! I feel a lot better now.”

“That’s one weird way of feeling better, bro,” Gold commented.

Black giggled nervously, scratching his head. “Sorry you have to see that, senior. Anyway, hi!” he exclaimed, reaching his hand for the gold-eyed man. “I’m Black! Nice to meet you!”

“Black,” Gold smirked, shaking his junior’s hand. “Weird name for a brown-haired guy.”

Black tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. Did he really just say that?

Gold laughed, as he stomped the bottom of his billiard cue on the ground. “I’m kidding. Nice to meetcha, Black!”

Black took a deep breath. His smile returned. “Thanks, senior!”

Gold rubbed his index finger on his nose. “No prob,” he replied in a cocky tone. “All in a day’s work.”

Black’s shoulders drooped. A comically large sweat dripped from his left temple. “But you haven’t done anything yet…”

“Of course I did!” Gold tried to argue, but Black shook his head. “Come on! You’re my junior! You have to like admire me or somethin’!”

Black thought how different his senior was from the others, most notably from his senior Red. He ran a hand through his hair. “Uhh...well…” He felt a nudge on his shoulder. Curious, he turned around to see Musha with a distressed face. His eyebrows creased. “What is it, Musha?”

Musha pointed at the baby Aipom and Delibird in front of it. Black followed and his eyes widened in shock.

“Uhh, s-senior,” he called. Gold sighed but looked at his junior, nonetheless.

“What is—holy  _ shit _ !” The older boy’s jaw dropped.

What lies in front of them was a pissed Aipom and an angry Delibird. Gold gulped. He  _ completely _ forgot that those two  _ hardly _ get along. The only reason why they were together was all because of the BW Agency specifically needing a baby Aipom  _ and _ a baby Delibird.

Black gave Gold a look. Did he know about this? And...did he just curse? “S-Senior,” he stammered, gulping. “We have to stop them. My Boss wouldn’t like it if the place is a mess. Senior? Gold?”

Gold snapped out of his trance. He blinked. “Yeah, yeah,” He set his billiard cue aside. “Come on. You grab Delibird. I grab Aipom.”

Black nodded. It sounded like a plan.

The two men slowly tiptoed behind the Pokemon. As they were about to get closer, the Aipom used its fist-like tail to punch Gold in the crotch while the Delibird just flew above Black before the Dreamer could catch it. Gold held his goodies, as he screeched in pain.

“Dammit!” he cursed, glaring at the Aipom.

For the record, he only agreed to do this because he would get paid.

And he desperately  _ needed _ that money.

“You’re gonna behave whether you like it or not!” The Hatcher struggled to stand up and used his left arm to support himself from standing. He shot a glare at the Aipom while the Aipom did the same.

He slowly took a step closer, but the Aipom ran away. Black slid in front of him with Gold’s jaw falling on the floor once again.

“The Delibird flew, didn’t it?”

“Yep,” Black replied painfully.

Gold groaned, running his palm through his face. “That’s it. I’m getting pissed now.”

“I have an idea!” Black suddenly shouted, standing up. Gold gave him a curious look. “MUSHA!”

“What the  _ hell _ ?!” Gold backed off once he saw Musharna went back to its trainer’s head.

“Blank…” Black mumbled. He had to think clearly and the only way to do that was to let Musha eat his dreams and calm him down. His mind had to be completely blank.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes. The Aipom and the Delibird let out a cry, loud enough for Gold to close his ears, but it didn’t affect Black or Musha.

“SENIOR!” Black screamed, making Gold back off once again. For the love of Arceus, he was literally right  _ beside _ him! Why did Black need to yell?! “Do you have their Poke Balls?! Let’s return them so they can cause less chaos!”

A sudden light bulb flicked on Gold’s head. Of course! Why didn’t he think of it?! “I have,” He gave Black a Poke Ball while Black just accepted it. Determination both lingered in the Pokedex Holders’ eyes.

“On a count of three,” Black said, signaling Gold.

Gold smirked. “One.”

“Two.”

“THREE!”

Both trainers raised their hands and in an instant, the Aipom and the Delibird returned from it. Both Pokemon have irked expressions, but Black and Gold ignored it.

“Alright! We did it!” Black yelled. He pumped his fist in the air.

Gold leaned on the wall. The smirk on his face didn’t fade. “Good job, kiddo.”

Those were music to Black’s ears. Did...Did his senior just  _ compliment _ him? “T-Thanks, senior!”

Gold rubbed his nose. He winked at his junior with his smirk never leaving his face. “All in a day’s work.”

Gold may not be like his senior Red, but Black had to admit that he had a lot of fun spending time with him despite how chaotic and short it was. He was a different Dexholder, but a good one.

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

“Black,” White came out of the dressing room. Gold looked at her from head to toe, but Black didn’t seem to have noticed. White looked around the room and saw some footprints. “What happened here? Where’s the baby Pokemon?”

Black chuckled nervously. “Uhh, you see, Boss, I...uhh…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic from tumblr. Thank you so much to Dagger for helping me, especially with the 1st part!


End file.
